sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Marilyn Williams
Name: Marilyn Williams Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Studying, reading, working out Appearance: In spite of being amongst the youngest students in the year, Marilyn is quite tall, having hit an early growth spurt. She currently stands at 5ft 7", weighing a compact and athletic 138 lbs, with a somewhat lean figure. Marilyn's features are noticeably Asian (more specifically, Japanese), including her skin tone, dark hair, slightly slanted eyes and their dark brown colour; certainly Marilyn stands out in a crowd, which isn't something that she tends to be particularly enthused by. She wears no make-up (she can't afford it), but with a well-proportioned face and cute little nose, Marilyn actually looks quite pretty - albeit not in a particularly mature way, without. In a sharp contrast, Marilyn's hair is cut boyishly short, although that doesn't stop it from being very floppy and unkempt. If Marilyn ever smiled, gleaming white, perfectly straight teeth would be on display, but it's a rare day that a grin touches her lips. Although Marilyn's complexion is good, there are often bruises on her face (and body too as it happens). On Announcement Day, however, these were mostly faded. Marilyn's general attire tends to be pretty ragged and usually outdated, so far as fashion is concerned; most of her clothes come from thrift stores or are hand-me-downs. On the Announcement Day, Marilyn was wearing a pair of overly large jeans, patched at the knees with a number of tears in the leg. She also had a t-shirt with an American eagle across the front of it, this in fact slightly too small for her. Finally, Marilyn was wearing a pair of formerly white trainers, so often passed on they had turned a dull grey and were practically falling apart. Biography: When The General came to power, only so many new immigrants were allowed to remain in America. The great-grandparents of Marilyn Williams, most of them of Japanese descent, just about slipped through the noose, being deemed just 'American' enough to be allowed to stay in the country. Naturally, in a country heavily prejudiced against foreigners, many of those with ancestry outside of the US stuck together in close communities, meaning that when Jamie Yu and Annie Jackson met, each still had strongly Japanese heritage. Of course, that meant much the same for their daughter. Already concerned about the level of racism she would encounter (having experienced it themselves), Jamie and Annie altered the family name to something more American - Williams and when naming their child, called her after one of the cultural icons of the USA. As it turned out, this didn't have the desired effect. Whilst not in poverty, the Williams family consistently struggled to make ends meet, Jamie often taking multiple jobs to allow them to get by and Annie frequently working herself. As a youngster in her early school days, Marilyn attracted a lot of attention from other children, sometimes because of her ethnicity causing her to stand out, but more often because of her old fashioned, clearly third or fourth-hand clothes. Socially awkward and quite shy to boot, it didn't take long before Marilyn found herself on the fringes of all of the groups and friendships forming, although she wasn't yet a loner. However, as time went on and Marilyn and her peers grew older, Marilyn became more and more ostracised from the rest of her age group. The odd cruel remark developed into full blown bullying, fringes turned into complete outcast. Lacking the self-esteem or the confidence to shrug off the insults, Marilyn simply withdrew further and further into her shell and even on the occasions where the abuse got physical, she had no real idea of what to do about it. Most of the staff that were aware of it simply saw it as the due of a 'non-American', whilst others believed that the kids should be toughening up for their time serving America's military. Marilyn of course told her parents about her troubles, but found no solace with them. They'd been through the same thing before, they knew there was no way around it and no authority to bring it to. Jamie and Annie told their daughter that she'd just have to keep her head down and perservere, but they overestimated her emotional robustness. This lack of support led to Marilyn drifting from her parents and to date, she remains quite distant from them. As Marilyn grew into her teens and the other shoe dropped, her schoolmates beginning to realise that her heritage was something else to pick upon, and the youngster became little more than a shadow. Stammering constantly, incapable of looking anybody in the eye, accepting any and all insults and beatings as commonplace and spending hours upon hours locked away in bathrooms or closets crying her eyes out. Eventually, Marilyn started to try and get around the reasons of her being bullied, to attempt to fit in better, or at least reduce the number of incidents. Avoiding people came naturally and she could hardly change her ethnicity, but perhaps, Marilyn reasoned, if she showed that she could be tough and athletic like the blue-eyed marines with the million dollar smiles plastered all over the recruitment posters, she would be more accepted. Starting a disciplined regime of exercise and working out with great hopes, Marilyn managed to at first gain fitness and then genuinely get into shape. In spite of this things at school barely changed at all, the only real benefit being that the sport teachers could no longer single her out as much. It was around this time that Marilyn started cutting her hair short, after an incident where another student - Harris Van Allen - actually ripped out a clump of it during a particularly violent beating. Formerly long and lustrous, it was a great shock to see Marilyn without it and some would say a great shame. Marilyn has no friends at General's Pride, and there are very few students that haven't sent at least a nasty remark her way, although some treat her a little more nicely. The main problem is that nobody really wants to single themselves out by befriending Marilyn, especially since her company isn't exactly the most scintillating in the world. Painfully antisocial, Marilyn spends most of her time buried in books, either losing herself in fiction or finding sanctuary in learning (though her grades are average at best, Marilyn, at lower points, sometimes wonders if she is marked down deliberately). When speaking to others, Marilyn rarely looks directly at them, talks barely above a murmur and can't seem to string together a coherent sentence. At this point, Marilyn has come to expect abuse, whether verbal or physical, and rarely even tries to fight back. Advantages: The Program could represent a dream come true to Marilyn; an opportunity to 'get back' at those that have spent years bullying her, or alternatively to show that she really can fit into the American ideal. Her athletic program has also helped her out of late, meaning Marilyn is in good shape and has plenty of stamina. Disadvantages: However, Marilyn is by nature a very meek person and unlikely to want to use violence; she has lost every fight she has ever been in and in a good proportion of those, didn't even try to resist. It may not even be in her nature to take up a weapon, as she's certainly never swung a fist in anger. In addition, Marilyn is pretty much a designated target at school, so there aren't many reasons why this would be different in The Program; any of the more racist students could be perfectly willing to attack her. Finally, Marilyn isn't the most emotionally stable person in the world and quite susceptible depressive spells, calling into question how well she'll function under the extreme stress of The Program. Being both friendless and socially inept, it will be very difficult for her to gain allies as she has neither charisma nor pre-existing partnerships. Designated Number: Female Student #11 ---- Designated Weapon: Hi-Point Model JHP Conclusion: If she can find the motivation to fight, she may have a chance at winning fueled on by her desire for revenge. If she wins, she may garner some respect. If she doesn't, one less of her kind in our borders. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Juliet Watanabe, Brett Torres '''Killed by: 'Brett Torres 'Collected Weapons: '''Hi-Point Model JHP '''Allies: 'Juliet Watanabe, Brendon Arrington 'Enemies: 'Brett Torres '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marilyn, in chronological order. Pregame *The Hair Incident Program *Status Quo *Tessellate *Standing Eight *Nice Morning for a Shootout *A Couple of Cooks in the Kitchen *The Burial Of The Dead *Let's Make Life A Living Hell *FINAL REPORT: PROGRAM V1 ENDGAME Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marilyn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program